Light in the Darkness Pt 1
by Celonhael
Summary: InuYasha's friends must deal with the death of Sango; the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

  
><em>Author's Note: I want to apologise for the long gap between this story and my last. As stated in my profile, I had given someone stories to continue my storyline while away working, but that person didn't bother posting them. I will be catching up as fast as I can, as I had hoped to be further in the storyline than this.<em>

The sun beat down mercilessly.  
>The day was horrifically hot, forcing most people to stay inside if at all possible. The heat wave was continuing, and now even the farmers had given up on their crops. What had once been fields were turning to dustfields. Crops were stunted, dry, withered, scorched by the sun. Water was growing scarce, and community wells often had long line ups now as people who once had their own small springs were forced to walk farther for water.<br>InuYasha paused, looking up into the sky from where he stood, one hand shading his eyes from the glare. There were no clouds to be seen anywhere. What once would have been a good day, a bright blue sky, was now becoming a thing to hate, to despise.  
>InuYasha sighed deeply, adjusted the yoke across his shoulders, and started on again. The two large buckets of water sloshed as he walked, casting back sunlight into his face.<br>His feet were hot and itchy; covered in thick dust from the road. He glanced at the side of the path he was taking; even the once green grass was turning brown.  
>"Bless you, young man, bless you!"<br>He looked up, to see the old woman smiling toothlessly at him from her hut. She stood clutching a crutch made of old wood, one leg twisted in at a bad angle.  
>InuYasha lowered the buckets carefully to the ground, picking one up and stepping inside the small hut, "Yeah. You want it just here, or..?"<br>"Oh, there is fine, just fine! I don't know what I would have done without you. My spring is dried up, nothing at all anymore." She shook her old head sadly, "When will this drought break?"  
>InuYasha picked up the other bucket of water, and started heading back towards the small hut where his friends were waiting.<br>Gazing at his feet as he walked, his thoughts drifted back to the last week.  
>They had been in a bad way. They had entered this small village in a state of shock, like lost children emerging from a terrible storm. No one had talked, no one had wanted to say much anyway. InuYasha knew the others had felt the same as him, unable to really put together words even if they had been able to talk much.<br>Even now...InuYasha kept expecting to see her somewhere. Usually somewhere with Kagome. The two women had always been together most of the time.  
>It was so horrible. And even though he knew Sango was gone...knew she was dead...his heart and his brain kept doing things to slap him in the face with that fact over and over. If they were getting ready to move, he'd turn to his friends, and for a split second, he'd been about to say, <em>"Hang on, where's Sango?"<em> and it would be like a knife to his gut again. Or he would be up in a tree, trying to sleep, and he'd come awake with a jump, heart pounding, knowing _something bad had happened_ but not remembering _what_, and he'd look down towards his friends, to make sure they were ok...and there would be two bedrolls on the ground, not three, and it would hit him again. Over and over.  
><em>My sister.<em>  
>He remembered her face that night, in the forest. When she had told him both her and Kohaku had wanted to adopt him. To give him a permanent place, a <em>home<em>. A place where no one could ever drive him out, make him leave. A place where he would _belong_. He remembered how she had blushed, not knowing how to explain herself, not wanting to somehow accidentally offend him.  
>His stomach twisted, and grief welled up in him again, and he angrilly shoved it back.<br>He had to be strong. He had to keep his friends going, because...  
>Because they were having a very hard time with it.<br>Kagome cried often, trying very hard to keep it hidden from the others, especially the monk. DarkWind tried to comfort her, but she wanted neither him nor InuYasha to be with her when she grieved. Grief was a very personal thing, and sometimes you didn't want even those you cared for more than anything else to be with you when you gave up and surrendered.  
>And Miroku...<br>InuYasha sighed, stopping before the small hut where they were staying for now.  
>The monk was in a bad way. InuYasha had never seen Miroku so pale, and so quiet. Entire days would pass and he would suddenly realize Miroku hadn't said a single word. The monk looked haunted.<br>He wished he could do something to help, but what did you say to someone grieving like that? Once, InuYasha would have tried to "help" Miroku by getting angry, telling him he was acting weak, letting grief get the better of him. But having lost Kagome to death once, he understood now just what grief did to you. So he remained silent, and watched his friend fade like the grass around his feet.  
>He would ask Kagome what they should do, but Kagome was grieving too. He didn't want to force anything on her.<br>InuYasha, too, had shed tears. As before, though, on those rare instances when he couldn't force them back with his anger, they were silent. InuYasha had learned as a child to cry quietly. Crying often brought monsters to where you were hiding. And now, though a no longer a child, old habits die hard. He had bathed in a tub of hot water, head back, eyes closed, hands curled into helpless fists, letting his furious helpless tears mix with sweat on his face until no one would be able to tell them apart.  
>InuYasha pushed back the door covering, slipping inside with the bucket, placing it on the floor. He glanced around, noting Miroku was no where to be seen. Kagome and DarkWind looked up at him from where they sat on the floor, around the central fire pit. It was too warm for a fire, but they still sat around it. Kagome looked up at him and gave him a tired smile, and he felt a wave of love towards her. She was trying to cheer him up, but her eyes were still dark with sorrow.<br>InuYasha walked over and sat beside them, "Kagome, do you have any of those little wipe-things?"  
>"Oh sure, hang on," she started to rummage in her backpack. InuYasha looked at DarkWind, "Where's Miroku?"<br>"Miroku-Monk went outside for a walk."  
>"I wanted to go with him, but he said he was going to talk to some other monks that had shown up yesterday. I guess he wants to try and...maybe they can give him the healing he needs."<br>She handed him several foil-wrapped little wipes, and he nodded his thanks. Opening them, he started cleaning the dust off his feet, not wanting to use any of the precious water.  
>Kagome watched him, "It's so dry," she murmured, "The crops are failing. There should be snow on the ground now. What's going on, InuYasha? Have you ever seen anything this bad before?"<br>"No," InuYasha continued cleaning his feet, then crumpling the little wipes, "Not like this. I've seen droughts, but...never a summer that won't leave. It's been dry, but winter still came."  
>They fell silent again, each lost in their own thoughts.<br>InuYasha leaned back against a wall, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Images came to him, unbidden and unwanted, but they came all the same, dancing behind his eyelids.

"I don't feel anything else," Izumi had said to them, as they stood looking for any other portal that might have been opened.  
>"And I don't smell any demons or...whatever those things were," InuYasha agreed, "Maybe Miroku and Sango will have better luck."<br>"Be careful, InuYasha," Izumi said, a little firmly, surprising him, "As I told you, you aren't strong enough yet to close a portal, and some of the monsters that come out will be beyond your skills yet."  
>"Meh."<br>"Don't "Meh" me!" she suddenly turned to him, eyes bright, face intent, startling him again, "I am not joking, InuYasha. It is very important that you listen to me on this. Attempting to close a portal when you do not have the power or skills can cause great harm, both to you and to the world."  
>"The world?" Kagome asked.<br>"If someone tries to close one of those portals, those gates, and can not harness the power, it will turn on them. The portals will draw on whatever energy is nearby to strengthen itself. As hanyou, the portal will try to pull InuYasha's half-demon power out of him. That will weaken him greatly. On top of that, the Tetsusaiga's powers will also be drained, and quiet possibly turned _on_ InuYasha to try and stop him. InuYasha will die, and the portal will become stronger, more difficult to close."  
>Izumi looked at InuYasha, her face softening. She could never be angry at him for long, "I will teach you to close portals, InuYasha, do not worry. But until then you must not attempt to close them on your own."<br>InuYasha, a little stung, nodded and shrugged, as if it were of no consequence to him.  
>Izumi frowned, "InuYasha, you mu-"<br>She froze in mid sentence, mouth open, blinking. She looked confused. Closing her mouth, she frowned deeper, looking around.  
>Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, and Kagome spoke, "Izumi?"<br>The woman's voice was faint, as if she were talking to herself rather than them.  
>"Something's happened. Something...wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen, but..."<br>"What's happened?" InuYasha asked, frowning as well. Izumi almost seemed not to even see them, and he realized she was listening to something they couldn't hear.  
>It was silent, almost unnaturally so.<br>Izumi's eyes suddenly widened, and she spun, looking towards the forest, _"NO!"_  
>Grabbing at the hem of his robe, Izumi lifted it from her feet and lunged towards the forest, long black hair flying out behind her. She was pale, her dark eyes vivid in her face, her feet flying over the ground.<br>"Izumi, what's going on? Izumi!" InuYasha and Kagome took off after her, confused and growing alarmed.  
>She was swift, her robes and hair streaming out behind her, lunging over rocks and fallen trees, tearing her clothing on a gnarled branch as she passed. InuYasha grew more alarmed, "<em>Izumi? What's going on?"<em>  
>Then they were through the brush, and into a clearing, and InuYasha saw Miroku, sitting on the ground, and Sango collapsed against him. The monk's face was down, pressed against Sango's neck, hidden to them. But neither were moving, and InuYasha got a cold feeling in his gut.<br>"Miroku!" Kagome's voice was shrill with worry, "What's happened! Is she ok!"  
>The monk didn't move, and that made InuYasha's heart pound harder.<br>As they reached the two on the ground, Miroku looked up for the first time, and InuYasha knew it was over. The look on Miroku's face said it all. The look of grief, of despair, the tears. Sango lay against him, her back to the others, resting against the monk. There was a huge blood splotch on her back, and a huge rip in her clothing, that spoke volumes.  
><em>"NO! Sango!"<em> Kagome knelt beside her friends, grabbing Sango's shoulders, as if to pull her away from Miroku. But from where she knelt, Kagome saw Sango's face. She saw the life had fled from her eyes.  
>Kagome screamed; a long wail, burying her face in her hands. The scream cut through InuYasha like a blade; Kagome's grief seemed to be the final point made, that it was real. Sango was gone.<br>InuYasha moved towards Kagome, not noticing that she instinctively turned towards him, face still in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her tight, one hand against the back of her head. Kagome grabbed him, her two hands grabbing fistfulls of the back of his haori, clinging as if for life, and she sobbed helplessly.  
>She was talking, sobbing something, but her face was against his chest, and he couldn't make out what she was saying. Not that it mattered. It would just be blind denial, pleading. InuYasha stood, holding Kagome, staring numbly at Miroku and Sango, as if waiting to wake up. None of this could be real, could it? That she was gone? So swiftly?<br>Izumi slowly knelt beside Miroku, her face pale as well. Izumi looked as shocked as the rest of them, and sorrowed as well. She looked lost. InuYasha remembered her words... _"It wasn't supposed to have happened..."_  
>Miroku turned to Izumi, his voice broken, "Lady Izumi...please. Surely you can help her? Bring her back to me?"<br>Izumi gently reached out, touching Sango's face with her fingertips. She made a soft motion; InuYasha guessed she was closing the demon'slayer's eyes.  
>Her voice was soft, quiet, "I am so sorry, Miroku. That is beyond my skills."<br>"But your Lady, Amater-"  
>"Cannot reach through Death's Veil, Miroku. No. No God can."<br>Miroku searched Izumi's face, looking for some sign of hope, something he could cling to. But he saw nothing, and he lowered his head and wept.  
>InuYasha swallowed hard, the scene before him blurring as he fight back his own tears. The monk's sobs were heart rending, and he was taken back to when they had found Miroku in that abandoned building, about to take his own life, thinking they were all lost to him. When he had realized they lived, he had cried. Then, as now, the monk's body was wracked with sobs.<br>Izumi laid a hand against Miroku's back, speaking gently to him, talking softly. It was too low for even InuYasha to make out, but Miroku lifted his head, looking into her face.  
>Izumi nodded, and spoke, "She tells me I can do this, if you so desire."<br>Miroku looked down into Sango's face. He studied her still form in silence for a few minutes, then nodded, "Yes."  
>Izumi nodded.<br>Miroku closed his eyes, leaning forward, and gently placing a kiss on Sango's forehead. He stayed that way for a few seconds, before opening his eyes, and looking up at Izumi.  
>Izumi leaned forward, and slid her arms beneath Sango. She stood, lifting Sango into her arms, cradling her as if a child.<br>"Where-" InuYasha's voice broke, and he cleared his throat, trying again. Kagome was looking over her shoulder at them.  
>Izumi looked at InuYasha, speaking softly, "I am taking her to the Celestial Palace. She will lie in state there, as befitting a warrior who fell in battle for Amaterasu. She will not fall to corruption, but will remain as this. Young, pure, beautiful. Few are granted this honour. Sango deserves it more than most. She will..." Izumi stumbled over her words, and InuYasha realized the tall beautiful woman was grieving as well. She paused, and spoke again, "She will remain in rest for eternity."<br>InuYasha nodded, numbly.  
>"When all is ready, I will bring you all to pay your respects."<br>He nodded again.  
>Izumi turned, long robes flowing about her. Sango's long ponytail trailed down over her arm, swinging gently with Izumi's motions, and InuYasha was suddenly hit with the realization he would never see that ponytail flipping about in battle again. He clenched his teeth against his grief.<br>Izumi lifted her face to the sky, closing her eyes. She seemed to glow for a second, and then she was gone, both her and Sango, leaving nothing but the faint scent of lotus and Sango's light scent remaining.

Izumi stood on the hilltop, looking down over the field below. A vast army gathered there, miles upon miles of people, as far as the eye could see. Bright pennants and flags hung limp in the still air, no breeze to unfurl them. They stirred up dustclouds as they moved, a dust that settled upon every surface available until everything was a pale, dun colour.  
>Mikado stood beside Izumi, shading her eyes with her hand as she looked down at the army below.<br>"I can't believe this. A war? In the middle of a drought? Pure idiocy!"  
>"Do you recognise the flags, Mikado?" Izumi's voice was quiet.<br>Mikado looked away from the army, out over the mountains behind her, "Yes. Kitomonu clan."  
>Izumi turned, regarding Mikado quietly, "The clan that destroyed yours."<br>Mikado huffed, crossing her arms, "Yes. But you know me better than that, Izumi. I have no interest in revenge. Those idiots down there are the descendants of the idiots that killed my family and destroyed my clan. Even if I _wanted_ revenge, it would be pointless. I doubt any of them would even remember my clan, it was so long ago."  
>Izumi nodded, speaking softly, "It's the hardest thing a Handmaiden must accept. You can no longer be a part of the doings of the world, not really. You must put aside any need for revenge. Your personal desires are secondary. It was a mistake I made when rescuing The Neutral One. I was punished for that."<br>Mikado looked back at Izumi, worried, unhappy. "Yes, but Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to have been grabbed like that anyway, so..." She shrugged. Talking about Izumi breaking such an important part of their training, and being punished for it, made her feel ill. Izumi _never_ disobeyed Amaterasu. Never _wanted_ to. Mikado was sure she had just let her anger get control too quickly...Izumi had a bit of temper, once pushed too far.  
>Mikado looked closer at Izumi, and softened. The other woman's face was still pale, sorrow still about her. She was still upset and saddened by the death of Sango.<br>Izumi glanced at Mikado, and was able to read her student's face easily.  
>"I don't understand it, Mikado. Sango's death was not a part of this. To have fallen to such a...well...a <em>lesser<em> creature. I didn't see it coming at _all_. Perhaps...perhaps I'm failing faster than I expected..."  
>Mikado clenched her fists, shaking her head angrilly, "No! Don't say that, you just..."<br>Izumi reached out, and gently laid a hand on Mikado's shoulder, "Dear Heart. You _know_ my time is coming. I have been here too long. A human simply can't face the centuries I have and not be affected."  
>"I don't want to talk about this!"<br>Izumi nodded, gently touching Mikado's face, "I understand, but...please. Mikado. You must prepare yourself. And I don't feel saddened. I grow so tired at times. But we were talking about Sango."  
>Mikado nodded, glad to have the subject changed, "And Amaterasu hasn't said anything about what happened? Not even to you?"<br>Izumi shook her head, "Mother Amaterasu said simply that things sometimes happen that not even she can see."  
>The two women turned, and looked down at the amassed army again. Mikado spoke, "Can't we do anything? I mean, can't we just go down there and tell them to go the hell home? That this isn't the time for some stupid war? A drought, and the Twilight Wars taking place..."<br>"You can tell them all you wish. Man is too determined to own everything. And they know nothing of the Twilight Wars."  
>Mikado sighed.<br>Izumi turned, "Come. We need to return to the Celestial Palace."

In the forest, a good day's travel from where Izumi and Mikado stood, and 2 day's travel from where InuYasha's small group slept, there was a rippling in the air. A faint shimmering, like a heatwave, that grew in strength.  
>A sudden tearing sound. Birds cried out, fleeing the area. Small animals fled or hid in the withering bushes, as another portal opened.<br>A shadow appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please see my Author's page for new information._**

It was getting dark. InuYasha sat on a large boulder, looking up into the sky. A few stars were starting to come out, though they were faint. He focused on one, and Kagome's voice filled his head: _"Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight..."_  
>He closed his eyes, and sighed. Wishing on a star wasn't going to bring Sango back.<br>_I have to go and tell Kohaku,_ he suddenly thought, his stomach turning over, _He needs to be told. And..I...I'm...his brother now, I guess. So I should be the one to tell him..._  
>An image flashed through his mind, of the paper Sango had shown him, of his name, added to her family listing in her village. Both her and Kohaku had wanted to literally adopt him, take him into their family. No fuss, no large celebration, nothing to make the hanyou feel uneasy. Just a quiet, <em>"You are us, now. We are you. All we have is yours. Everything."<em>  
>He swallowed hard.<br>A noise caught his attention, and he looked over at the small hut they were staying at. Kagome had slipped out, and stood looking around, searching.  
>He spoke softly, "Hey."<br>Kagome turned, and seeing him, walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if for support, and stood beside him, "Hey."  
>"Is Miroku back yet?"<br>She shook her head, "Not yet. I guess it's good he's still up there? Maybe he's getting the comfort there he needs, with the other monks and priests."  
>"I guess." He studied her for a second, then shifted over a little on the boulder, in case she wanted to sit.<br>He was a little surprised when she did, and looked at her as she settled herself beside him. He studied her face, and she gave him a wan smile.  
>"DarkWind is resting. He's still weak. Gets tired easy, and...he misses Sango too."<br>InuYasha nodded.  
>She looked at him. The light was getting low, and she noticed how his eyes almost seemed to glow in this kind of light, almost the way an animal's eyes will glow a little in the dark, or in low light. It struck her again, as it always did, that InuYasha was not quite <em>human<em>. It was one thing to say he was hanyou, and know it, but sometimes it sort of smacked you in the face, and it was doing that now.  
>"What are you thinking?" she asked, softly.<br>He shrugged, not saying anything. She expected him to remain silent, and was quietly surprised when he spoke, his own voice very low, "Thinking of Sango."  
>Kagome looked at him, silent, hoping he would say more. She could see he was grieving as well, and knew he needed to talk. InuYasha always felt he had to be the strong one. But now, it probably wasn't a good idea.<br>InuYasha looked at Kagome, and she could see how utterly lost he felt.  
>"She..her and Kohaku, they...invited me to their family."<br>Kagome looked at him, blinking, "What?"  
>"They...adopted me. Into their family. That's what she wanted to talk to me about that night. Just before she..."<br>"Oh InuYasha."  
>"Just so I'd have a place to belong, you know? To say I had...had fa-"<br>He turned suddenly, his throat closing, jaw clenched so hard she could see the muscle jump. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and let it out explosively, forcing anger to the surface.  
>Kagome let him be silent for a few minutes, then spoke softly, "She loved you very much. I'm so glad you were able to know her, and to be able to help her with Kohaku."<br>The demon-slayer's voice drifted through the hanyou's thoughts, _"You will never understand, InuYasha, how much I love you for what you have done for me and Kohaku. Never."_  
>Another voice came to him, of another hanyou, speaking to him. Telling him to leave his friends. Because they would age and die before his eyes, while he still lived. That he had possibly another 200 years before him, maybe more, while they had, at the most, 70. That he could never fight age.<br>_I guess this is the start of it, then._ he thought miserably.  
>"I miss her so much," Kagome said, tears in her voice, "I keep thinking, Wait, where's Sango?, and then I remember. She was my best friend. My sister. And I miss her so <em>much<em>!"  
>Kagome half sobbed, half choked, putting a hand over her face. InuYasha shifted, and without thinking, put an arm around her. Kagome turned, and pressed her face against his shoulder, her chest hitching as she fought back her tears. She put her arms around him, clinging onto him.<br>InuYasha put his other arm around her, resting his head atop hers, closing his eyes. He felt so...useless, and pointless and weak. He was supposed to be the strongest of them all. He should have insisted he stay with Miroku and Sango when they wanted to go looking for the demon. He should have made them all wait until they could have all done it together. He should have...  
>Kagome got her tears under control, and she wiped her eyes, but she returned her arms around him, needing comfort and contact. Familiar comfort.<br>InuYasha needed it as well, and they both stayed there for a long time, holding onto each other, and just looking up into the darkening sky.

The Demon Lord stood in the darkness of the forest. A slain demon lay before him, a thing that looked like a giant beetle with three heads, one a human's, one a horse's, and the other's some strange insect thing. It's ichor dripped from the end of his sword, Tokijin. Not a drop was on the white clothing, and the Demon Lord looked down at it with a strange sense of disgust.  
>The stupid thing had crossed paths with Sesshomaru in the forest, and had demanded at once that he bow down to him.<br>Sesshomaru did not even break his stride as he pulled his sword and cut down the demon. Now he stood looking at it, faintly annoyed. Now his sword was soiled.  
>The Lord of the Western Reaches was in a bad mood. He felt irritated at everything that approached him, and the simple fact he was irritated managed to irritate him.<br>For the past two weeks, he had been unable to get something out of his mind, out of his thoughts. And as usual, it boiled down to one person.  
>Izumi.<br>Mikado had revealed something to him that left the Demon Lord feeling emotions he had never experience before, and he had no understanding of them, no knowledge of what to even do with them.  
>Izumi was going to die.<br>Of course, he supposed it was inevitable. Everyone, and everything, died. Even he, himself, Sesshomaru, would one day die, he supposed.  
>But it seemed somehow very <em>wrong<em> that Izumi's reward for all she had done, would be to die. To just...vanish.  
>Mikado's voice came to him, <em>"Izumi is very old, Sesshomaru. And a human's mind just wasn't made to handle all that time. She's slowing down. Sort of like a clock, just slowly winding down. Even though she's more powerful now than she has ever been, <em>_**because**__ of all that time, she gets tired more quickly now. She needs to rest a lot more."_  
><em>Is that, then, why she sometimes seems unaware of my presence? Those times I was able to approach her, without her sensing me until I was next to her. Is that the reason?<em>  
>The Demon Lord scowled at the dead thing before him, as if it were to blame.<br>_How, then, is she supposed to be of any use in this upcoming war? What good a General in an army if that General is prone to forgetfulness, to a wandering mind?_  
>His mind travelled again, to a time when he stood before her, and offered her the hilt of his sword. How shocked she had looked, as if he planning on attacking and devouring her whole.<br>Sesshomaru turned, giving his sword a flick to rid it of the ichor of the dead demon, and sheathed it in one fluid motion. He started back towards the small camp where Rin and Jakken were waiting for him.  
>He had planned on offering his sword to her a short while before coming upon her. Sesshomaru knew he was being courted by Muzan for this war. As a fighter for Keimetsu. Hellhound, Keimetsu had called him. Offering him great spoils of war.<br>The Demon Lord had not been interested. He did not fight for another. He, Sesshomaru, fought for himself, and himself only. What spoils were to be taken, he would take himself, if he so desired. No one dangled prizes in front of his face, like a trained dog.  
>Izumi had returned to him something that he had lost, in a pathetic manner. The pain did not bother him from the loss of his arm, not as much as the sheer shame of having lost it in the first place. And to InuYasha.<br>Amaterasu had given him a gift, not if he performed, but simply as was his due. And Izumi had decided it would be his arm.  
>At first Sesshomaru had not understood why she had chosen the arm. Did she pity him, for being weak? Less than he should have been, perhaps? And while she denied it, he had still harbored doubts.<br>Until now.  
>Izumi did not pity him. Even though she, herself, had more power at her disposal than Sesshomaru would have in a long, long time, she spoke to him with respect and even deference.<br>When he had been...abducted...here Sesshomaru's mouth tightened in disgust ...she had come to his aid, but in a rage that someone had intervened. And she had granted him enough strength for him to walk from his prison with face.  
>Sesshomaru paused in a clearing, and gazed up at the night sky.<br>An image flashed through his mind, of the battle they had both taken part in, near the mountains, at that strange shrine. How Izumi had battled inside the stone shrine, and when a portion of it had exploded...  
>how she had emerged, covered in white plaster, her black eyes wide in surprise.<br>A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.  
>No. Izumi may be working for Amaterasu, but Sesshomaru would offer his sword to that strange, mysterious woman who somehow managed to annoy, exasperate, amuse, and confuse the Demon Lord of the Western Reaches.<br>That was his choice.

The next morning, Kagome awoke feeling sickly. She had cried herself to sleep last night, and her face felt hot and sticky. She glanced around, noticing right away that InuYasha wasn't in the small hut. Miroku, too, was nowhere to be seen, and she wondered if the monk had stayed up with the other monks and priests.  
>She pushed back the blankets, and stood up. She suddenly realized that DarkWind, too, wasn't to be seen, and grew uneasy.<br>_~DarkWind?~_  
>The connection was made at once, though the Kageri sounded distant. Now that his powers were lessened, their connection seemed weaker, the Kageri's voice seemed to be a little farther away, as if he were in the next room instead of being right inside her head.<br>_~Nushi?~  
>~Where are you?~<br>~InuYasha-Warrior asked me to go to the river and bring back a little water for you, that you would want some tea when you awoke.~_  
>She felt a little relieved, <em>~Oh, ok. Have you seen Miroku?~<br>~No, Nushi.~_  
>Kagome thanked him, and broke their connection.<br>She was just getting dressed, having used a travelwipe to freshen up her face, when she felt a jolt from DarkWind.  
><em>~DarkWind?~<br>~Nushi...you...had best come out here.~_  
>Fear started to form inside her, <em>Oh no, now what? We can't take too much more.<br>~DarkWind, what is it?~  
>~You..need to see this, Nushi.~<em>  
>Clenching her jaw, Kagome pushed back the covering on the little hut, and stepped outside.<br>Glancing around, she didn't see anything worth getting upset over, at least not at first. They didn't seem to be under attack or anything. Her eyes settled on InuYasha, standing talking to some guy, and DarkWind walking over, carrying a pail of water. The hanyou and the other man seemed to be talking in low tones, and by the body language of InuYasha, he was upset.  
><em>Bad news?<em> she thought worriedly, and stepped down off the little porch, walking towards the little group.  
>The Kageri looked to her as she walked towards them - InuYasha was back on to her - and Kagome watched him. DarkWind watched her face closely, eyes seemingly darker than normal.<br>Kagome paused, as the hanyou's voice rose.  
>"This is <em>insane<em>! They can't just do that! What the hell kind of people are they?"  
>"Calm yourself, InuYasha," the other man said lowly, and with a shocking jolt, Kagome realized it was Miroku.<br>Gone were the purple and black robes. Now Miroku wore plain linen pants of grey and a peasant's shirt. The sleeves didn't quite reach his wrists, and the simple lacings at the neck were undone, the ties hanging a little loosely. It was apparent he was wearing clothing made for someone else, a little too short for him.  
>His hair no longer held back in a monk's simple ponytail, his hair hung loosely around his face, not quite brushing his shoulders. It gave him a completely different look. To Kagome, he looked very odd, so unbelievably different. His face, having lost it's usual cheerfulness with the demon-slayer's death, seemed even more serious now, almost pale in a way.<br>Kagome's voice was quiet, "Miroku?"  
>InuYasha turned, startled. Kagome could see InuYasha's face was red with anger, his hands balled into fists. His whole body language screamed that he wanted to hit someone. Hard.<br>Miroku's eyes met Kagome's, and he offered her a very wan smile, "Kagome."  
>"What...happened? Did you damage your clothing?"<br>InuYasha snorted, turning away from them, arms crossed. Kagome blinked at him, growing more uneasy.  
>"No Kagome," Miroku said quietly.<br>"Then what...?"  
>"I've put aside the monk's robes," Miroku said tugging lightly at the sleeve of his shirt.<br>Kagome blinked, "You...I don't understand. What do you mean?"  
>InuYasha turned, fuming, "He's not a monk anymore, Kagome, that's what he means. He's given it up."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome looked at him in shock, "Not a...what? You're not a monk anymore?"  
>"Those sons of bitches up there told him he couldn't be a monk anymore!"<br>Kagome clenched her fists, "WHAT?"  
>Miroku shook his head, his hair moving around his shoulders as he did, "No InuYasha, I keep telling you. Kagome...no. No one forced me to put aside my robes. It was my decision."<br>"But _why_?"  
>Miroku passed a hand over his face, and Kagome saw how weary he had become, "Because when I truly needed it, I failed. I failed her, Kagome. Just when she needed me the most."<br>"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, in a near whisper. She walked towards Miroku, watching him closely. The strange hue of his clothing, a dark grey, seemed to make his eyes darker than normal, more...serious than before.  
>Miroku looked towards the center of the village, towards a well. His voice was subdued, "The priests told me I was earning myself a bad name, by acting "inappropriately"."<br>InuYasha snorted rudely, fingers tapping a frenzied pattern on his arm as he stood, arms crossed.  
>Kagome shook her head, "Inap-"<br>Miroku looked at her, smiling faintly, "I haven't been making myself available to people as much as I should be, it seems. I am travelling too much. I am getting - I was getting the reputation of a fighter, instead of being a calming, spiritual influence."  
>Kagome cursed loudly, causing some passer-bys to blink in shock at her.<br>Miroku smiled at her, then continued, "Regardless, I informed them that it wouldn't matter anymore. I was willingly putting aside my robes. I have set aside my vows. They didn't need to concern themselves with me anymore."  
>"But Miroku...<em>why<em>?"  
>The smile dropped from his face like a stone, and he looked down at his hand, the one with the Wind Tunnel in it.<br>"I was a monk, Kagome. I was supposed to be a spiritual guide to people. Someone who would ease burdens, who would help people understand the ways of the world. I supposed, in that regard alone, I was a poor monk. You know my past. I lied, I stole, and I hardly acted gentlemanly to every woman I came across. But I always knew that despite all that, I was there for the people when they really needed me. When things were...dire."  
>Kagome watched him. He fell silent for a moment, staring into his hand, but she knew he was seeing something else, something a long ways away. After a second, he closed his hand, and lifted his head, and looked straight at her.<br>"I failed her, Kagome. When she needed me most, I failed her."  
>"How? Miroku, you never failed Sango, not when it was serious. You've saved her life more times than-"<br>"I did not offer her proper release, Kagome."  
>Kagome fell silent, her mind trying to wrap around what he was saying.<br>Miroku looked away again, towards the center of the village, "As a monk, my job is to speak to the dying, to offer them consolance, the chance to free themselves of their burdens. To make the journey into the next world easy and painless. So they can be reincarnated with ease. I...I did not offer that to Sango. I...I panicked, and was not there for her when she needed it."  
>Silence. In the distance, children laughed, giggling. One called to another, yelling something about a ball.<br>The hanyou exploded, "GodsDamnit Miroku! Of _course_ you panicked! You loved her! There would have been something wrong with you if you _had_ been able to think clearly! Don't be so stupid! _She died in your arms, you idiot!_"  
>DarkWind made a sound of disbelief. Kagome gasped, rounding on InuYasha, "<em>InuYasha!<em>"  
>InuYasha turned on her, pointing at Miroku, <em>"NO! I won't stand here and let him blame himself because of this! <em>We all lost Sango! We all could have done something to stop it from happening! _I_ should have gone with them! I should have been there to help! And he's blaming himself because _when she was dying in front of him he couldn't detach himself and think straight!?_"  
>Miroku's voice interrupted him, "You don't understand, InuYasha. There are things I could have done once she...was gone." Miroku swallowed, his face pale. InuYasha's words were bringing back images he didn't want to remember, not here in public. But he had to speak, "Rituals I could have performed for her. Prayed for her soul in the afterlife. But I didn't. I just...let Izumi take her."<br>"But Miroku," Kagome stepped forward, "Izumi has her lying in state. Nothing will happen to Sango. She..." Kagome swallowed hard. It was hard just saying the Demon-slayer's name, "She's ok. She's safe. You know that. Izumi will make sure she goes to the other side, where she is supposed to. Sango won't go to Hell. Not Sango."  
>"I do know," Miroku agreed, and Kagome had never seen him look so defeated, "But that changes nothing. There was so much I could have done for her. And I didn't. I was more than useless. So what point wearing the robes if I cannot even offer those small services to those I love most dear?"<br>Kagome struggled for words, but she didn't know what to say. Miroku seemed so...tired.  
>"Miroku..."<br>Miroku closed his eyes, and gave a deep sigh. He opened his eyes, and offered her a faint smile, "I will survive, Kagome. I have to finish this now, for her. Remember our promise?"  
>Kagome nodded. They had promised that even if one of them died, they would all continue with this battle. To end Keimetsu, as best they could.<br>Miroku nodded, "Then I still have much work to do. So do not worry about me."  
>Miroku nodded to each of them, and turned, moving towards the village. Kagome suddenly realized he no longer even carried his Holy Staff, and emotion well up in her. Anger. Fury. It was all so unfair!<br>She turned, moving towards the forest edge, hands curled into fists, instantly telling DarkWind not to follow her.  
>Behind her, InuYasha gave a startled shout, and she heard him moving towards her, "Kagome!?"<br>"Leave me alone, InuYasha," she bit the words off, "I want to be alone."  
>"You can't just g-"<br>She turned around, spinning in place, and the hanyou staggered to a stop as if he had hit a brick wall.  
>There was so much fury in Kagome's face.<br>"K-Kagome?"  
>She took a deep breath, and evened out her words, "I am <em>not<em> angry at you, in _any_ way, ok? But I really need to be alone right now because I'm going to scream, or hit something, or both, and I don't want witnesses."  
>InuYasha paused, uneasy, "You...I don't like the thought of you alone out there."<br>"I'll let you know if I need you," she said, her words clipped, "right now I just want to...to bite something. I am going to vent, and I need to be alone to do that."  
>He paused, then nodded, "Ok.."<br>Kagome looked at him, and a little of her fury died down.  
>A little.<br>"I'm _not_ angry, upset, or anything, at you. Ok?"  
>He nodded, "Ok."<br>She turned, and walked into the shadows.

The wind out on the plain was dry and hot. Dust, kicked up by feet and horses' hooves, drifted in the air like smoke, settling over everything, turning everything white.  
>Tents, banners, pendants, everything was covered in a white coating that robbed color and life. The assembled armies looked as if they were made of the very ground they stood on, chalky and pale.<br>Horses whinnied, stamping their feet, hot, bothered, nervous. Their caretakers offered them water, food, trying to soothe them, calm them. But the horses sensed something big was coming. Many of them were trained in the art of warfare, and their blood was up. They pawed the ground, tossing their heads, flicking their tails.  
>Men ran here and there, carrying weapons, food, papers, maps, plans. Sometimes they threatened to bump into each other, and paused, yelling, threatening dire consequences if their duties were interrupted.<br>She perched on the edge of a cliff, looking down at them below.  
>The wind stirred up some dust about her, and she raised a hand, shielding her face for a second, before lowering her hand. Muzan returned her gaze to the army below. Far out, on the very edge of the plain, another army was moving, marching towards the first army. This army was bigger, but not by much. Their pennants and banners were of a different color, carried a different symbol, though it was getting harder to see under it's own coating of dust. Drums echoed on the cliff walls that encircled the plain below.<br>_Why are these two generals gathering for war now?_ she found herself wondering, _Can't they see something is wrong with the weather?_  
>Men could be so stupid, at times.<br>A stronger gust of wind, and one of the jewelled pins in her hair loosened, and fell into her lap. A dark brown lock of hair fell, to hang by her ear.  
>Muzan gazed at the pin for a second, then picked it up, and regarded it in silence.<br>Such a beautiful thing.  
>Muzan had <em>always<em> surrounded herself with beautiful things. All her life. She had been born the eldest daughter of a Shogun, and had been pampered and swamped in luxury as far back as she could remember. She remembered the painful treatments her mother had forced on her as a child, forcing her feet into smaller shoes to ensure her feet remained dainty. Painful hair treatments, to ensure her hair was always shiny and glossy. But it had always been worth it, when she looked into her mirror, and seen the image of beauty looking back at her.  
>Beauty was the main weapon a woman had, her mother had told her. Men hold all the power, but a beautiful woman could bend a man to her will, ensuring her place in the world. Beauty was everything.<br>It was one of the reasons she had noticed Izumi right away, as a young woman.  
>Muzan - <em>Ichi<em>, at that time - was just turning 18. Her birthday was approaching, and her father's palace was in an uproar as plans and preperations were made for a great celebration. The Shogun's daughter was getting married in several months, so this was a great coming-out party.  
>18 was a little old to be getting married, as a Shogun's daughter. But her parents had held back. Not for lack of suitable suitors, of course. Many great families had already made overtures to her father, asking for her hand, to marry the two families together and so strengthen each one all the more. Ichi was, as a Shogun's eldest daughter, and a woman of great beauty, a great prize.<br>Ichi had sat back and listened, eavesdropping on her father and the fathers of the courting families, as they talked and bartered back and forth, each offering what they had for the marriage to take place. Ichi took great pleasure in knowing she was fetching such a great price, that she was bringing great pride to her family.  
>She wasn't worried about the marriage. She had been told, as far back as she could remember, that her duty was to marry into a great Clan and bring her own Clan even more prestige. She was quite comfortable with it. Her own place of value in her father's Clan ensured that no matter who she married, she would be well treated. Always a First Wife, never a concubine or lesser second or third wife. Her safety would be ensured. Even though once she was married, she would basically be considered the property of her husband's family, her own position of eldest daughter of the Shogun would ensure she was never ill treated, hurt, molested or abused in any way.<br>Her main duty would be to provide her husband with many children - preferably boy children - and be an image of great wealth and prosperity.  
>Ichi knew all this, and was at ease with it, content. Like most young women, she hoped her husband would be handsome and strong, brave of heart and spirit, so that the making of those children would be enjoyable - but if not, so be it. The actual baby-making act was usually brief, she had been told, and once over, her husband would probably turn his attention to any concubines he had. From then on her job would simply be to grow a baby, relax, and enjoy her life.<br>There were a lot of strangers around her father's palace those days, getting ready for her celebration, so unfamiliar faces were not uncommon.  
>But this woman stood out from the others. She was neither hurrying nor frantic. She seemed to just be standing there, taking all the commotion in.<br>And she was beautiful.  
>Her clothing was beautiful as well. A pale, pale blue robe, almost white, with seagulls on it. The bottom of the robe, at the hem, was wonderful needlework of waves and whitecaps, so that you knew that the robe was an image of the sea, the dark blue waves and whitecaps below, the gulls, wheeling over the waves, and the pale blue of a cloudy sky overhead. The woman's hair was unbound, and hung freely down her back, an odd style. Most high-born women wore their hair in exotic styles, with pins and combs and gems. The more exotic and complicated the hairstyle, the higher the rank of the woman. Only low born women did not style their hair, although even they usually tied it back to keep it out of the way. And it never grew so long.<br>Studying this stranger, Ichi also realized the woman wore no jewelry, save for a pair of simple earrings. No gems or pearls or gold adorned her anywhere.  
>It was so odd.<br>Gathering herself - it was, after all, _her_ festival that was to take place - Ichi approached the woman.  
>"Good day to you." Ichi bowed to her at just the proper angle. It was hard to know just what rank this woman had. She was beautiful, and wore a beautiful robe that must be worth a small fortune, yet wore no jewelry, had no hairstyle, and no attendants. Ichi wasn't sure if she outranked this woman, or not. So it was hard to know how to approach her.<br>The woman turned to her, and smiled brightly, "Good day, Ichi. You're looking lovely today." The strange woman gave a deep bow to Ichi. This didn't really help Ichi, because the woman was so tall, it was hard to know at just what angle the bow was.  
>The woman spoke again, "You must be very excited. Your birthday is coming soon."<br>"Oh yes. And my marriage, as well. I will be glad to find out who my husband is going to be. Forgive me, but you know my name and I do not know yours."  
>"Ah, forgive <em>me<em>. I am called Izumi."  
>Ichi waited a second, for Izumi to elaborate on her family name and Clan name, and was a little startled when that information was not forthcoming.<br>_Perhaps she expects I should know her so well I do not need to ask._ Flustered, Ichi nodded, as if knowing _exactly_ who Izumi was, and "I am honoured you have come to the celebration. Are you staying in my father's palace?"  
>"No, I am staying elsewhere. But I look forward to seeing you on that now, if you will excuse me, there is much I need to do."<br>Flustered again, Ichi nodded, and bowed, "Of course. A good day to you, Izumi."  
>Smiling, Izumi bowed back, and turning, left. Ichi was startled to see the woman taking rather long, even steps. That woman had never had her stride narrowed, to be more feminine and demure. Yet to only give one name, she must be a person of great importance.<br>Who was she?

Muzan closed her hand around the pin.  
>That had been her very first encounter with Izumi. It was shortly after that that her life was changed. Her father's greatest supporter betrayed him, and the palace was overrun, not four nights after her wonderful celebration. Her mother and father, slain. Her older brother, slain. Younger siblings, siblings Ichi had never actually met as they were being raised on another plot of land her father owned, slain. All of them. And they had come for her, as well, only Izumi had appeared, and had rescued her. Had taken her to a great palace in the sky, to rest while she got over her shock.<br>There, Ichi had learned of who Izumi was. Of who her Lady was. In time, Ichi had been able to get over the murder of her parents and family. To accept what could not be changed. Ichi came to meet Amaterasu, and felt the love of the Goddess. Ichi had pledged herself to Amaterasu, and had become Senmin. There, she had lived with Izumi, and another called Mikado.  
>She never really got along all that well with Mikado. The young woman was too brash, too bold. Always yelling, always fighting. Mikado spent more time in the great practice rooms than in the common gathering room. Why would anyone want to spend their time fighting wooden dummies when they could be listening to wonderful music and watch beautiful dancers?<br>But Izumi had been their bond. No matter how different her and Mikado had been, Izumi had always breached the gap between them. Bringing them closer. Making them accept the other.  
>And it had been a very good time. Ichi knew more happiness with Izumi than when she had been with her own family. They talked, and laughed. They occasionally gosspied, although Izumi was not a gossip. Her heart was too soft.<br>They travelled to different worlds, saw wonderful things...  
>Izumi was a Handmaiden. Vassal to a Goddess. And Mikado had been one as well.<br>And that had been difficult to swallow.  
>Mikado had been brought to Izumi a very short time after Ichi. By rights, Ichi should have been given the title Handmaiden <em>before<em> Mikado. It was only fair, after all. But Mikado had almost instantly been ascended to the title of Handmaiden. While she, herself, still remained Senmin.  
>It really wasn't <em>that<em> different. Ichi still went with them whenever they had anything to do. She still carried great power, and could act on her Goddess's wishes when needed.  
>But she lacked the title. The title that made people, even other Senmin, look at Izumi and Mikado <em>differently<em> than they did with her.  
>And sometimes...well...sometimes she saw a certain look pass between Mikado and Izumi. A look of recognition. They were a part of something special. Izumi and Mikado were <em>closer<em> to each other than Izumi was to Ichi, and that started to annoy her.  
>Feeling left out, Ichi began to notice more and more about Izumi. Things she had never really noticed before. Things that she happily overlooked before. Things that now, feeling so left out, she could not ignore.<br>Izumi wasn't just chosen by Amaterasu, she was _beloved_ by her. Sometimes Izumi would be called to the great Celestial Palace, and when she returned, she would explain how the Goddess had simply wanted to _talk_ to her.  
><em>Talk!<em>  
>When she returned, Izumi would almost be <em>glowing<em> with the Goddess's love, practically dreamy eyed with worship of Amaterasu.  
>And Ichi began to resent her.<br>Why Izumi? Ichi was beautiful, too! She was smart, and well conversed in many things! Why did the Goddess only ever call _Izumi_? Why wasn't even _Mikado_ called? Why was Ichi not a Handmaiden yet?  
>Why did most men look at Izumi as if they were bedazzled? Or with longing? Yes, they looked at Ichi the same way, but only <em>after<em> looking at Izumi first, as if they knew Izumi was completely unreachable, but _she, Ichi_ was not.  
>She asked Izumi about it, one evening, meeting the older woman on a tall balcony that overlooked a brilliant blue waterfall. Why did Amaterasu, a Goddess, actually call on <em>anyone<em>, even a _Senmin_, just to chat?  
>Izumi had smiled a little bemusedly at Ichi, and answered gently. It was not that Izumi's presence was anything special, but that Izumi loved Amaterasu so much. She loved Amaterasu will all her heart, all her soul. Amaterasu could feel that, and so that made her happy. It made her happy to be in Izumi's presence. Gods and Goddesses' loved to be loved, and worshipped. It was simply how they were made. And so they came to love those that loved them intently, as Izumi did.<br>Izumi told Ichi that if she could just let go of some of the anger she still held in her heart over the destruction of her Clan, if she would turn her attention to the Goddess, that she too, would be as loved as Izumi was.  
>"How am I supposed to just forget that my Clan was destroyed!?" Ichi demanded. She felt that Izumi was glossing something over. She was holding something back from her. It couldn't be as simple as what Izumi said, that Amaterasu loved Izumi so, simply because Izumi adored and worshipped Amaterasu.<br>"Ichi, dear one, if you want to become a Handmaiden, you _have_ to. _That_ is why Mikado has already become one. She understood what was needed from her. She loves our Goddess, almost as much as I, and that love will grow with time. Mikado knew that to become what she wanted more than anything, to become a Handmaiden, she was going to have to cast away the anger of her Clan's death, to embrace the totality of serving Amaterasu. It took a little while, but that is what she did. You can do it, too."  
>"My Clan was powerful! We made men powerful! We decided who would rule, and who would not! And you think I can just throw away the honor of that?"<br>Izumi had studied Ichi sadly, and spoke, "Perhaps Mikado ascended to Handmaiden quicker, because she gave up more."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichi demanded.<br>But Izumi would say no more, and walked away.

Muzan began to roll the hairpin in her hand, over and over.

It had been shortly after that, that Ichi had overheard Izumi speaking lowly to Amaterasu. Begging, softly, for something important to her.  
>Amaterasu had tried to deny her, but Izumi would not relent. This was something she needed, something only Amaterasu could give her. It was so <em>important<em> to her, something she wanted, something she _needed_...  
>Ichi had felt a strange, fierce glee inside her, that Izumi was actually begging. That something wasn't just being handed to her on a silver plate.<br>But that glee had soured, when she heard Amaterasu agree.  
>Ichi stood, hiding behind a column, as she heard the Goddess tell Izumi that it would be hard, giving her what she wanted. That Amaterasu hadn't wanted to do it, but that because she, Izumi, wanted this so desperately...that because Izumi had never <em>asked<em> anything of her before, when she could have asked for so much...that she would give it to her. And to her only.  
>Jealousy reared up inside Ichi, a monster lifting it's head and roaring.<br>And a new voice answered. A darker voice. A silky, smooth, dark voice, that whispered to her. Told her that she could be as powerful as Izumi, even more powerful, if she wanted. That she could make Amaterasu sorry she had overlooked such a wonderful person as Ichi. That Ichi would do great things, powerful things. That Ichi would lead others, as Izumi did, would command great people, as Izumi did. What Amaterasu was too foolish to see, another already saw, and would offer her anything.  
>Ichi had faded away at that voice.<br>And Muzan had been born.

Muzan closed her eyes. She tucked back the loop of hair, sliding the pin back in, she gently patted her hair, to ensure all was in place...  
>Izumi's voice ghosted to her.<br>_"The thing that I asked for, Muzan, was my death. That once I was no longer needed, that I could fade away. That was what Amaterasu promised me."_  
>Muzan shook her head. <em>That<em> was what Izumi asked for? _That_ was what made her so angry, so jealous? That Izumi wanted to rest?  
>Muzan gave a quiet, bitter laugh.<br>And was immedieately swept by a crushing sense of loss.  
><em>What have I done?<em> she despaired, putting her hands in her face, _I walked away from everything. I walked away from Amaterasu's love, for a darker master. Had I stayed, would I now be a Handmaiden? Would I have ascended to become Mikado's and Izumi's sister? What have I done? Oh, what have I done?_

Kagura shifted on her feather.  
>The Wind-Sorceress gazed down from her position high in the air, down at the army below.<br>_Izumi wasn't kidding. This is a huge army. And the one approaching isn't much smaller. What idiots humans are. The world grows hotter, water becomes scarcer, and what do they do? Start a war._  
>The feather rose into the air, and turned, gliding along on currents Kagura made herself, angling around to drift towards a small edge of rock, where two figures were waiting for her.<br>Kagura drifted down, until she was a few feet from the ground. She lightly leapt from her feather, shrinking it down until it was tiny. Landing lightly on her feet, she grabbed the feather, tucking it into her hair. Izumi stepped forward, a question on her face.  
>"Those armies are huge, Izumi," Kagura reported, "They're kicking up a dust cloud the size of Shibiki Island. One has a symbol of a hawk on his banner, the other what looks like a mountain or something. I saw archers, pikemen, and regular soldiers, as well as a great many horses."<br>"Damnit," Izumi breathed, gazing out over the amassed army, "Of all times to be doing this, why now?"  
>Mikado brushed some dust from her sleeves, and turned, glowering out over the plain, "Because men are stupid, that's why. They're probably fighing over water rights. Instead of realizing they should be staying home and conserving, they're out here ready to hack each other to death, wasting more water than they'll win. What do they think those horses are going to drink? You could give three men the water to drink a horse will need."<br>Kagura watched Izumi intently.  
>The Wind-Sorceress had been surprised when Izumi had made a visit to her cottage. Startling her even more, Izumi had come straight out and told Kagura she needed her for something important. Right away.<br>Kagura had instantly agreed. She had been growing insane with boredom in her cottage, not yet called on by whatever Lady it was that Izumi worked for, and eager to return the kindness Izumi had shown her by freeing her from Naraku's mastery over her. Kagura, that night when she had faced the men that killed the kindly old man who had taken her in, had instantly declared her loyalty to Izumi. Freed from Naraku, Kagura did not understand she was completely free, and was more than willing to serve Izumi.  
>She had been waiting all this time, and now, finally, Izumi had come with a request for her. Kagura was only too glad to help.<br>It had been a bit odd, of course. Izumi seemed only to want Kagura to spy on the assembling armies below. She was sure Izumi herself could do this, so why she asked Kagura was a mystery.  
>Izumi seemed to be thinking to herself. She finally nodded, and turned back to Kagura.<br>"Will you do me another favor, Kagura?"  
>"Of course. What do you want?"<br>"Those men down there have to be told what is happening. About a great war coming between demons and Gods, and...heaven knows what else. That if they were wise, they would call this off, or at least postpone it."  
>Kagura blinked, "You want me to...go talk to them?"<br>"Yes. As my ambassador, of sorts."  
>"Why don't you just...make them go away?" Kagura asked, making vague motions with her hands, sort of a shoo-ing gesture.<br>Izumi smiled, "Let us just say I am not supposed to intervene with them directly. At least not yet. Something is going to happen here, I think, and I don't really want these humans smack in the middle of it."  
>Kagura turned, and looked at the armies. One still set up, the other now in the process of setting up, "I can, but...Izumi...I'm not exactly ambassador material, you know that. I don't have a lot of patience with humans."<br>Izumi nodded, "I know. That's why you're going to have company."  
>"What?"<br>A shadow fell over them all, then, darting part, and startling Kagura. She turned, looking up, and blinked to see a man flying overhead.  
>A man with <em>wings.<em>  
>He landed lightly, and Kagura suddenly saw this was no human with wings. Intense eyes, so light blue they were almost white. Long brown hair, and... small feathers, where ears should be?<br>The strange man turned at once to Izumi, and bowed deeply, "My Lady."  
>"Aratok," Izumi smiled, walking to him, "That was quick."<br>"Your messenger said it was important."  
>"It is." Izumi turned, motioning with her hand towards Kagura, "This is Kagura. Kagura, this is Aratok."<br>Aratok quietly regarded Kagura. Kagura gave a non-committal nod of her head, "Hey."  
>Izumi spoke again, "I need the both of you to go down there, and talk to the Generals of those armies. Find out who they are, and why they are engaging in this insanity at this time."<br>Kagura blinked, "Your sending _him_ with me?"  
>Aratok's gaze swept over Kagura, looking her over, from head to toe in a quick sweep, and turning back to Izumi. Kagura found herself bristling.<br>"My Lady, why do you wish to know this? I have no problem doing as you ask, of course. But if I knew the reason, the better I might find the information you seek. And...I am capable of doing this alone."  
>"Same here," Kagura growled.<br>Izumi shook her head, "For now, just their names, and their intentions. And I want the _both_ of you to go. Together. Behave, both of you, this is important."  
>"Why us?" Kagura asked, curious, "Why Bird-man there and me? We aren't exactly human-looking, either one of us. What makes you think they'll tell us anything?"<br>Izumi looked at Kagura, and smiled sweetly, "It is _exactly_ that reason I want the both of you to go. I understand how humans think. They'll be worried that two...creatures... are working together in this. Both of you are striking in appearance. You will definately get their attention.  
>And I want the both of you to go, because I know you both can handle yourselves down there. Both of you are strong enough to handle anything they throw at you, <em>but<em>-" Izumi looked firmly at Kagura, "do _not_ harm them, please. Push them, if need be, to get your answers, but do not harm them."  
>Aratok bowed deeply, and Kagura sighed a little. She wanted to help Izumi, yes, but not by spying on some humans.<br>Still...if it was what Izumi needed...  
>The Wind Sorceress removed the feather from her hair again, tossing it into the air. Within seconds, she was perched atop it as it rose into the air. Aratok watched it for a second, then launched himself into the air, gliding slightly above and behind Kagura.<br>Mikado watched the two of them angle down towards the army, and spoke.  
>"Izumi, you know I hardly ever doubt you, but...are you sure it's a good idea to put the two of them together? They're both a little...over-exuberant at times. And neither seems to like the other very much."<br>Izumi nodded, "I know. But they will be a good team, if they can learn to get along. Both are so used to being alone. But a winged man, and a Wind Sorceress? They will be powerful together.  
>Besides...Mother Amaterasu has asked me to start using Kagura in this. She wants me to see how well she works."<br>Mikado nodded, and turned her gaze down to the plain below.


	4. Light in the Darkness Ch4

Kagura angled downwards, bringing her floating feather down the ground. Already she could hear men exclaiming as she came into sight. When it dropped low enough, she hopped off the feather. Absently, she caught the shrinking feather, and tucked it into her hair as she scanned the gathering men before her. They approached cautiously, swords drawn, though fear was on their faces. She was obviously a demon, by appearance alone, not even considering the fact she arrived on a feather.  
>"Watch it," she lowly warned the men as they slowly crept up towards her. One man was braver than the others, and he came the closest, holding his sword out before him in a threatening manner.<br>Kagura scowled.  
>A shadow swept over them, and a thud as Aratok landed behind Kagura. The men softly cried out in surprise and awe, gazing up at the winged man.<br>Kagura kept her eyes on the human before her, while the human's gaze was up over the Wind Sorceress' head, fixed on the winged arrival.  
>Aratok's voice came, deep and firm.<br>"Stop pointing your weapon at the lady."  
>Swallowing, the human lowered his weapon, and backed up a step.<br>Feeling a little annoyed...she hadn't asked for his protection...Kagura turned and looked over her shoulder at Aratok.  
>The Takanato's eyes were firm on the human.<br>Kagura took in his form again, noticing him now a little better. Aratok was tall, and rather broad, though certainly not overweight. Though he wore armor, it was apparent he was well formed, firm and sturdy. He stood as if expecting an attack - and was more than ready for it. His pale eyes were startling, almost feral in their intensity, and Kagura was reminded of an eagle. Fierce, powerful, and lethal.  
><em>Ok, yeah, he's intimidating,<em> she allowed, before turning back to the human who stood before her.  
>"Who's in charge here?" she asked.<br>"You mean...who is leading the army?"  
>"That's what I asked."<br>"This is the army of his Greatness, General Hitsumura, Dragon of the Eastern Lands, Destroyer of the Weak, Weilder of th-"  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kagura looked bored, "We need to talk to him."<br>The man blinked, shocked. He looked over his shoulder at the other men, still gathered around, as if he wasn't sure he had heard them right. Nervously, he looked back at the two strange creatures standing before him, "You...you are asking for an audience with him?"  
>Kagura opened her mouth to speak, but Aratok cut her off, "I believe that is what she said, yes."<br>The Wind Sorceress crossed her arms, tapping her fingers. The human had been talking to _her_ not the Bird-Man.  
>The human standing before them, paused, not sure what to do.<br>"I...uh...can talk to my Captain, who can talk to his commander, who can speak to the General Hitsumura, and let him know that you are begging an audience with him."  
>"That's going to take too much time," Kagura announced, huffing, "Just bring him out here so we can talk."<br>The man goggled at her, "I...I do not have the authority...I can't just go talk to the General!"  
>"Why not? You're in his Army, aren't you?"<br>Aratok stepped forward now, gazing down at Kagura, "That is not how things are done in an Army, Kagura. This man is too lowly to be able to approach the highest ranking figure."  
>"I don't remember asking for your help," Kagura groused, "And that is just stupid."<br>Aratok looked at the human, "Go and tell your commanding officer that General Aratok of the Takanato Army requests an audience with him. Now."  
>The human's eyes bugged out even further, if that were possible, and he turned, running back towards the center of the army, screaming for his Captain. The other humans backed up a step, but remained, watching Aratok and Kagura, uneasily, if not outright frightened.<br>Kagura huffed, looking around, "This is going to take forever. Why don't we just push into the area and find out who's in charge? They're not going to be able to stop me, you know."  
>Aratok turned his pale gaze to her, "That will not help our cause here. Lady Izumi asked us to get information, not attack them outright."<br>"It's taking too long. Why don't I go talk to the other human at the other Army, and get some answers from him? Just standing here is driving me insane."  
>Aratok studied her in silence, watching her. Kagura looked at him, waiting for him to answer her. As minutes passed in silence, she grew more irritated, until finally she could stand it no longer.<br>"What's your problem, Bird-Brain? Why are you staring at me?"  
>"Lady Izumi said you were a Wind Sorceress."<br>"Yeah, so?"  
>"You seem too...unsteady to command the wind. Too immature."<br>Kagura gaped at him before finding her voice, "_Too immature!?_ Who do you think you're talking to?"  
>"Your name is Kagura. That means nothing to me."<br>"_Hmph._ And what the hell is a Takanato?"  
>"I am a Takanato. It is what my people are called."<br>"Your people, huh? And here I thought you were just some freak."  
>Aratok said nothing, just regarded her cooly.<br>After a few minutes, Kagura turned her back on him, crossing her arms again. It was so irritating when someone refused to rise to your bait!  
>The humans around them started muttering to themselves, and Kagura turned to see a large group of heavily armed men marching towards them. They wore heavier armor than the others, and carried pikes and spears. They were marching in military formation.<br>"This does not bode well for our mission," Aratok said lowly.  
>Kagura narrowed her eyes at the approaching men, "Are they actually planning on attacking us?" she asked.<br>"It would appear so, yes."  
>"Idiots."<br>As the men approached, Kagura spoke loudly, "You can all stop playing war games here, gentlemen, we're only here to talk. Put your toys away."  
>One of the men, a taller, heavily build, older man, stepped forward. The men following him stopped, standing in formation, weapons out and pointed at Kagura and Aratok. The older man spoke.<br>"I am Captain Fujikio! You are both demons, and will not be tolerated here!"  
>"Actually, <em>he's<em> not a demon," Kagura cocked a thumb over her shoulder at Aratok, "I, however, _am_ a demon, and if you little boys don't put down your weapons, I'm going to have to start getting angry with you."  
>"Hah!" The human snorted in derision, "Prepare to be destroyed, demons!"<br>He gave the order for his men to attack. The men tensed, and lunged outwards, aiming their spears at Kagura.  
>Kagura, reached down for her fan, already calling to mind the attack she was going to use - a simple overpowering wind to knock them flat on their silly bottoms without actually hurting them - when she felt herself suddenly grabbed and lifted off the ground.<br>Before she knew what had happened, she found herself hovering about 10 feet in the air, literally held in Aratok's arms at the Takanato gazed down at the men below. The human soldiers were staring upwards, slack-jawed.  
>Kagura blinked at Aratok in shock, then found her tongue.<br>_"What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down!"_  
>"Did you not see their weapons?"<br>"You think those stupid spears were going to hurt me? I was just getting ready to blow them all into the next province before you grabbed me!"  
>"The Lady Izumi would not want you to be hurt. And you appeared to be just standing there, ready to be attacked." Aratok looked at her, his strange blue-white eyes regarding her curiously.<br>Kagura raised her fan, and literally smacked Aratok over the head with it, _"I said put me down, you Bird-Brain!"_  
>Grunting with annoyance, Aratok entertained the thought of just letting her go for the briefest of seconds, but upbringing won out. He lowered himself down, plopping Kagura on her feet, perhaps a little harder than was necessary.<br>Kagura, face red with anger and embarassment, muttered dire curses, tugging her clothing back into place, even though nothing had been rumpled. Trying her best to ignore Aratok altogether, she turned her attention to the humans again.  
>The assembled men tensed themselves again, for another attack.<br>"Oh no you don't," Kagura warned them, I've had enough of this."  
>With that, she raised her fan into the air, and brought it out in a sweeping gesture before her.<br>No savage attack, this, no devastating blow. But a wind sprang up, strong and powerful, and before the men could do anything, they all went flying backwards into their butts, weapons flying. A few tents that stood behind them were torn from the ground, and went fluttering away like loose paper.  
>Kagura looked over her shoulder at Aratok, "See? Just a nice, simple wind."<br>Aratok said nothing, but nodded slightly.  
>The men were slowly getting to their feet, looking shaken. The Captain's face was a little red as he watched his men rise.<br>"Now I'll ask you again," Kagura said, "We want a meeting with your General Hitsumura. We're not here to attack, kill, rob, steal or do anything other than ask him a few questions."  
>The men looked at each other.<br>Aratok spoke to the Captain, "I would advise you to go. My friend here can call on more power if she desires."  
>The Captain, still red faced, though now possibly from embarassment, tried to collect his dignity.<br>"I will tell my General that General Aratok wishes to speak to him."  
>Aratok nodded politely.<br>The Captain turned, marching away, his men quickly falling into place behind him.  
>"What a fool," Kagura sighed, "If he had done that in the first place..."<br>"Humans are not like demons, Kagura," Aratok spoke in his deep voice, "They cannot sense how powerful someone is, just by looking. They often have to be shown."  
>Kagura nodded, then looked back at him again. Aratok retuned her gaze calmly.<br>_You know,_ she thought to herself, _he really does look like a bird of prey. And he's not bad looking, either..._  
>Aratok tilted his head slightly, asking her if anything was wrong. Blinking, Kagura looked back to the assembled humans, feeling her face flush a little.<p>

Izumi watched the armies below, a faint frown on her face. From here she couldn't see what Kagura and Aratok were doing in the camp. She wasn't worried about Aratok...he would follow her orders to the letter, whether it be get answers to questions, or attack the army outright. Aratok was a dear friend, loyal and true.  
>Kagura, though, she wasn't too sure about. Izumi <em>liked<em> the Wind Sorceress. Under that brash outter exterior lived an intelligent, powerful woman. If given the chance, Izumi knew Kagura would become a decent, kindly person. She showed signs of it already, when Naraku had Kohaku. Kagura simply wanted her freedom, her independance. And, if given the time, Izumi was sure Kagura would come to work for her Goddess, Amaterasu. And she would be a wonderful addition.  
>If only her temperament didn't cause problems. She wasn't sure how she would get along with the stoic, silent Aratok.<br>Izumi suddenly sensed the presence of someone nearby, a great source of power. It was familiar to her, and oddly enough, it sharpened her senses. With a smile, she turned.  
>The Demon Lord was just stepping out of the forest, walking towards her where she and Mikado stood on the edge of the cliffside. Izumi was struck how alike, and yet unalike his father Lord Sesshomaru looked. Like a moving silver flame, the Demon Lord never seemed to hurry or be in any mood other than a calm, even lazy, motion.<br>She knew better than that, of course. Sesshomaru was like one of the large cats of Africa. Seemly slow and content, before springing and sinking their teeth into their prey.  
>Sesshomaru approached Izumi, not seeming to notice Mikado at all, and stopped before her.<br>"My Lady."  
>Izumi smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru. A pleasure to see you again."<br>"I was not expecting to catch your scent here, of all places."  
>"Yes, I was a little surprised as well, to be quite honest."<br>"Surprised?"  
>"Oh I'm just <em>fine<em>, thanks for asking!" Mikado said loudly, but with a grin on her face. She wasn't offended by the Demon Lord's behavior.  
>Izumi smiled at Mikado, then looked back at Sesshomaru. She stepped aside, motioning down into the plains below with a sweep of her hand, "An unforseen happening."<br>Cold golden eyes regarded the two armies below impassively. He silently noted their size, strength, position and banners within minutes.  
>He turned back to her, "Unforseen? I was under the impression you forsaw everything, my Lady."<br>Izumi looked out over the plain, looking somewhat annoyed, "It seems I am losing that ability as time goes by."  
>Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru turned to catch Mikado's glance. The younger woman was looking at Sesshomaru with an uneasy look, as if to say, <em>"See? That's what I was talking about, the last time we spoke."<em>  
>Sesshomaru looked at Izumi again.<br>When he had told her of what Rin had apparently overhead Izumi say, talking about her approaching death, Mikado told Sesshomaru it was true. Once this war was over, Izumi would die. She was tired, having lived so long.  
><em>"Despite being Senmin<em>", Mikado had told him one night, _"Izumi's __**mind**__ is human. And a human mind was never meant to live as long as Izumi's had. She's tired, Sesshomaru. Although the centuries she has lived has given her immense powers, it also tires her out, and...she's wearing down. She's like a wind-up toy, slowly running down. Her powers exhaust her now. She needs to sleep a lot. And she cannot see as far ahead as she once did."_  
>Sesshomaru spoke again, "Who are they? Does this war have anything to do with you?"<br>Izumi sighed, "I don't know who they are - I have sent Kagura and Aratok down to find out."  
>Sesshomaru shifted. Aratok.<br>The Demon Lord was not fond of the winged man. He was still about?  
>"And what have they to do with you?"<br>Izumi looked over her shoulder at him, "They have nothing, really, to do with me. But Mother Amaterasu has told me something _important_ is supposed to happen here, and now _they_ have come and set up their armies here! Right in the middle! As if the drought isn't enough, now these people gather here as if for a picnic!"  
>Sesshomaru approached her, standing beside her, and looking down at the two armies. He was quiet for a moment, then spoke.<br>"I do not understand. If they are in your way, why do you not remove them? They would be easily destroyed." He laid a hand on Tokijin, "I have nothing else to do, I can eliminate one if you wish."  
>Izumi spun to him, planting a hand on his arm, <em>"No!"<em>  
>Sesshomaru turned, regarding her curiously, hand still resting on the hilt of his sword.<br>Izumi looked flustered, and lowered her hand, "I do not want them _dead_, Sesshomaru! I want them out of danger. If something terrible happens here, they could all be killed!"  
>Sesshomaru lowered his hand from the hilt of his sword, "And what matter? They are not important to the Twilight War, are they?"<br>"That's beside the point!" Izumi actually looked a little frazzled, "If I wanted them just gone I could just go down there and...I can't just go about killing people, Sesshomaru."  
>The Demon Lord made a loose, shrugging motion, "<em>I<em> have no such compunctions."  
>Izumi's dark eyes flashed, "<em>No<em>. I want no killing, Lord Sesshomaru. They are innocent humans."  
>"Innocent?" Sesshomaru looked amused, "Armies? What do you think they are planning on doing to each other, my Lady? Talk? Play games? They are warriors. They expect death. What matter if I bring it, or each other?"<br>Izumi's voice had acquired a chilly tone, "It matters, Lord Sesshomaru. As Handmaiden, I cannot just wipe out humans in my way, as if they were mosquitoes. When it comes to the Twilight War, _all_ humans are innocent, for they did not ask to have this on their plain. Powers beyond their imagining will be fighting, and they can do nothing. If I simply walk down there and wipe them all out because they are in my way, I am no better than Keimetsu."  
>"So instead you will waste precious time and energy, casting about like an injured insect, just to convince these humans to leave?" Sesshomaru's voice had gained a hardness as well.<br>"If I must, yes. It is a part of my duty."  
>"Sheer foolishness."<br>"I do not expect you to understand, Lord Sesshomaru. This is mercy, and pity, and compassion. Things you seem to understand little."  
>Mikado shifted, uneasy. This was not like Izumi. The older woman was growing testy, heading quickly to outright anger. It wasn't like her at all.<br>Sesshomaru turned back to regard the human army below, seemingly unconcerned about Izumi's slight.  
>"No. I do not understand such compassion. It is pointless, useless, and unnecessary. If their plight does not affect you, why bother being concerned with them?"<br>Izumi said nothing, but she looked out over the army as well, almost seething.  
>Mikado shuffled her feet, wanting to say something, but not sure what. She was afraid if she said something, Izumi would snap at her...but if she <em>didn't<em> say something, Izumi might seethe quietly until she exploded.  
>Sesshomaru, for his part, remained gazing down at the armies below. He felt a strange annoyance inside him as well, directed at Izumi. If her powers drained her, then why did she not just order Mikado and others to take out the human armies? He understood Izumi's desire to protect humans, but at the cost of causing her trouble, bother, and stress? Insanity.<br>He rested his hand on the hilt of Tokijin again. Perhaps he should just go down there anyway, and clear the vermin out. He knew Izumi would be angry with him, but what matter that? Her problem would be solved, and she could go about her business with a clearer head. She could stop this foolish fussing and worrying about the humans, if they were dead. Her energies could be directed towards the things that really mattered.  
>The Demon Lord tightened his grip on the sword hilt, preparing to take to the air.<br>Behind him, Mikado gave a startled shout, and he turned, as did Izumi.  
>Standing there, to the side, as if she had just walked out from behind a boulder, stood Muzan.<p>

She had been walking, trying to clear her mind. But she was too confused, too upset, to get any peace. Over and over, her heart pulled at her, trying to deal with the fact she had given up so much, in the name of jealousy. She could have stayed where she was, stayed with Amaterasu, earned her love as Izumi had. And because she had been jealous, she had turned away from it all.  
>Now she stopped, noticing a group of people standing before her, and fear settled in her stomach as she realized who it was. Izumi. Lord Sesshomaru, and Mikado.<br>She did not move, just stood there, watching them. A strange sense of defeat came over her, and she kept her tongue. Why bother? It was all over now, surely?  
>Mikado laid a hand on the sword at her waist, watching closely. She didn't trust Muzan, didn't trust her at all.<br>Muzan studied them in silence, looking at Izumi closely. The tall woman just stood there, gazing back at her, serene and quiet. There was no fear in her face, no anger. Only a sense of...loss. And Muzan felt the grief again. She swallowed it down, hard.  
>"What are you doing here, Muzan?" Mikado demanded.<br>Muzan took a breath to answer, already forming some cold, snide comment, and was swept again with a wave of despair. Why bother?  
>"Just...walking." The other woman answered, "Trying to clear my head."<br>"Oh yeah? That shouldn't take too long, that's for su-"  
>"Mikado," Izumi said quietly, "Hush."<br>Mikado, blinking, fell silent.  
>Sesshomaru, for his part, moved his gaze from Izumi, to Muzan, and back again. Curious. Something seemed to be happening between the two women, something he couldn't identify or understand.<br>Izumi took a step towards Muzan, cautious, but level, "Muzan?"  
>The other woman looked back at her, and tried to smile. It was a smile of loss, pain, and grief. It trembled on her face for a moment, then fell.<br>Her voice was weak, and broken, "I have been such a fool, Izumi."  
>Izumi walked several steps towards her, "Muzan?"<br>"I threw it all away, didn't I?" Muzan's voice was bitter and self-mocking, "I could have had what you have with Amaterasu. That's what you last told me, isn't it? I grew jealous of you, and walked away from Her love. What a fool I have been."  
>Izumi walked towards Muzan, now stopping a short distance before her, "Ichi."<br>The other woman tried to smile again, and failed. Tears stood in her eyes, "No. Ichi died long ago. She listened to poison, and it killed her. Only Muzan lives now."  
>"No, dear one," Izumi said gently, "Ichi has just been sleeping, all these years. Will Muzan let her awaken? I have missed her, very much."<br>Ichi burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.  
>"Oh dear one," Izumi sighed gently, and moved towards the other woman. She held out her arms, and Ichi ran into them, like a child who has been lost, and has come home.<br>Ichi clung to Izumi, sobbing brokenly. Izumi held her tightly, "My Ichi. My little Ichi. How I grieved for you."  
>"I have been such a fool," Ichi wept, "Such a fool. Can you ever forgive me?"<br>"There is little to forgive," Izumi said softly, "You were swayed by a master deciever. I am sorrowed you did not come to me with your hurts, that is all. That you have repented means everything to me."  
>Sesshomaru glanced back at Mikado. The other woman watched Izumi and Ichi warily. It was clear Mikado did not have Izumi's swiftness in forgiveness.<br>Aratok's voice came to him, like a ghost speaking from the past, _"Izumi is too forgiving, Neutral One. Should Omek come to her, begging for forgivness, she will give it to him. And he will decieve her."_  
>Izumi leaned back a little, and cupped Ichi's face with her hands, and planted a sisterly kiss on her forhead, "Your room still awaits you in the palace."<br>Ichi laughed through her tears.  
>Thunder suddenly roared through the air, a savage crackling split the air, and everyone, even the Demon Lord, were thrown to the ground. The ground beneath them heaved and buckled, as if trying to tear away from the rest of the earth.<br>Sesshomaru climbed to his feet, hearing Mikado blister the air with her curses. When he stood, he turned to see Izumi and Ichi standing, looking at each other across a deep, savage rend in the ground, a long jagged tear. Lava and steam smoked from the wound in the ground, filling the air with a horrible smell.  
>"Izumi?!"<br>"Ichi! Be car-"  
>Another crack of thunder, but this time it seemed to come from directly above the tear in the ground. Heat rippled the air before it, and a pair of red eyes appeared in the heat ripples, searing.<br>"_So. You seek to steal away my servant, Handmaiden of Amaterasu?"_  
>Izumi took a faltering step back, fists clenched.<br>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward. Who was this?  
>Behind him, he heard Mikado gasp, and he turned. The shorter woman was staring at the two glowing eyes with a look of horror on her face, and she whispered the name, <em>"Keimetsu."<em>  
>Sesshomaru turned. So this was the being who was waging the war with Amaterasu. The being who was causing the world to become hot and dry, sending powerful creatures into this plane of existance. This was the one who had wanted him, Lord Sesshomaru, to join his cause. Calling him Hellhound. As if he were some hunting dog.<br>He narrowed his eyes.  
>Izumi gathered herself, and for the first time, when she spoke, Sesshomaru heard fear in the woman's voice.<br>"Keimetsu. I fear you have lost your servant as she has seen the truth. That you offer nothing, while my Lady offers everything."  
>Sesshomaru frowned slightly. It ...bothered him...to hear a trace of fear in the woman's voice.<br>Keimetsu chuckled; an oily sound ringing of death and nothingness.  
>"Yes, I suppose. Muzan was smarter than I gave her credit for. I thought she might figure it out before long. I <em>will<em> have my way. There will be _nothing_, when I am done. A beautiful void."  
>"You will not win, Keimetsu. You know that."<br>The voice sounded angry, "Do _not_ presume to speak so to me, mortal. Watch your place."  
>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as Izumi seemed to take another step back, uneasy.<br>"No matter," Izumi said, trying to regain some composure, "Your numbers have been reduced. Ichi sides with us, now."  
>Keimetsu chuckled again, "Oh no. I think not. You see...I do not like losing my toys."<br>The eyes flashed, then dissapeared. Another heavy rumble tore through the ground, and now blue flames shot up through the rend, hissing in the air as if fed from a powerful source.  
><em>"Izumi!"<em> Ichi called out, terrified. She reached for Izumi, but when her hands passed into the flames, they burned and began to blister. She screamed, backing away from the flames.  
>"Ichi!"<br>"Izumi, help me! Please!"  
>"Ichi, move back, get away!"<br>But the flames moved out, encircling the other woman; there was no place to run.  
>"Izumi!"<br>Ichi spun in place, trying desperately to find a way out. She looked up, as if to try and take to the air, but the flames rose, curling over her head, capturing her in a cage of fire.  
>She screamed.<br>"_ICHI!"_ Izumi lunged forward, thrusting her hands into the flames, reaching for the other woman. Likewise, Ichi reached for Izumi. Inches apart, their fingers strained for each other.  
>Ichi's robes caught fire.<br>_"ICHI, NO!"_ Izumi screamed. Her own robes began to smoke.  
>"Izumi, get back!" Mikado lunged forward, grabbing at Izumi, tugging her back from the flames.<br>With a loud wail, Ichi went up in flames, a powerful fireball burning in place for a second, before exploding with a loud crack.  
>Nothing stood in it's place.<br>"No!" Izumi struggled with Mikado, shoving her back, and lunging forward again. She tripped over the hem of her robe, and fell to her knees, hard.  
>Before her, the flames flickered, and died, settling back into the earth. Only a red glow remained, looking angry, seething.<br>Izumi's eyes were fixed on the spot where Ichi had stood moments before, shocked silent.  
>Ash started to fall, soft and silent, muffling the sounds around the three. It fell as if a grey snow. Down below, on the plain, members of the two armies were walking around, trying to figure out where the rumblings and thunder had come from.<br>Numbly, Izumi held out her blistered hand. A small bit of ash drifted down, and settled there, like grey lace. It stayed there for a second, before settling down into dust.  
>Sesshomaru approached her, and gazed down at her. Izumi seemed numb, unable to think or move. Frowning slightly, he knelt beside her, on one knee. He reached out, and gently took a hold of her wrist, gazing at her burned hands and arm.<br>"You need healing, Lady," he stated matter-of-factly.  
>Izumi turned her face to him, and the Demon Lord was actually shocked to see her dark eyes full of tears. They made tracks down her sooty cheeks. Her voice was small, like a child's, "She's gone. He killed her."<br>Seeing nothing to be said to this, Sesshomaru merely nodded.  
>Izumi's shock seemed to sharpen at this, and she gave one loud gasping sob, before lowering her head.<br>Izumi began to weep.  
>A frown line appeared between the Demon Lord's eyebrows - he wasn't sure what was going on. Weren't Muzan and Izumi enemies? Yes, Muzan - Ichi - had changed her mind at the end, but that hadn't changed anything, had it? Why was Izumi weeping?<br>And why did the sound seem to sink into him, seemingly sharp and hard?  
>Moving before he was aware of it, Sesshomaru reached out, and took her by the shoulders. He wasn't sure what he had been planning on doing, but it was made unnecessary when Izumi suddenly turned, leaning against him. She put her face against his shoulder, and wept.<br>Pausing for a second, Sesshomaru's hands slowly settled on her back.  
>His voice, when he spoke, was oddly gentle, though confused.<br>"Izumi. I do not understand why you weep for one who was so recently your enemy, but..."  
>He lightly touched her hair, "I am sorry you grieve."<p>

END


End file.
